


Happy Homecoming

by TellMeNoAgain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Because mpreg isn't accurate is it?, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Verse, Omegapreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeNoAgain/pseuds/TellMeNoAgain
Summary: Just what it says on the tin, that's all.Harley comes home.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 184





	Happy Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venomondenim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomondenim/gifts).



> Special thanks to mindwiped for the superfast beta work, and the Trigger Warning Cheerleading Squad in WriterBuddies Discord server: livvibee and samthesnake come to mind.
> 
> Venomondenim's original prompt available after the fic!

Peter sighed, and rolled over in bed. Well. He clearly wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight, his head was whirling with every mistake he’d ever made. It was just a bad night, and with Harley running the Australian Expo with Tony this week, there wasn’t any point to lying in the bed tossing and turning.

Tea. May swore by chamomile. Maybe- did she give them some at the housewarming thing, when Harley and he’d made it all official? Peter felt pretty sure she had, all of a sudden.

Okay.

Peter untangled his feet from the blankets, finally just kicking them to the end of the bed. He sat up with a groan and rubbed his back. Dammit. He was so tired and he just couldn’t sleep, and that was the _worst_.

He padded out to the kitchen and _why were all the cupboards so tall? Did Tony mistake us for Thor or Steve when he’d designed this?_ He found the tea canisters, eventually- above the microwave above the stove, and rubbed his stomach, looking up at them blearily. _Goddamnit._

__

__

__No one was home but him, though. So there was no one to yell at him for getting the tea down a little… creatively.

He swung up, his balance only a little off and easily corrected, and then perched on the stove top to dig in the cabinet. “Mint, Earl Grey, lemon, Irish breakfast, English breakfast, where the hell-” he muttered, because he _remembered_ her pointing it out with a smile. Where was it?

“Ah ha!” he chirped, cheerfully, recognizing the box tucked- where else?- in the far back corner. He dug his arm into the dim shadows, fingers seeking contact, just as the door knob clicked and turned, and the door slid open near-silently.

“Shit,” he breathed, wondering if there was any way he could _get down_ fast enough that Harley wouldn’t-

“Yeah, see ya tomorrow, Tone,” called Harley, his voice dripping with exhaustion and the southern twang Peter loved so much, walking around the door and looking up immediately. “Peter!” he yelped, kicking the door shut and dropping his bag, sliding the garment bag from his shoulder to drop carelessly on top. “Get down from there, hon, what in the _hell?_ We _talked_ about this!”

Peter blew out a breath and said, “Hi, honey, you’re home early,” trying to keep the guilt out of his voice.

“Well, yeah, I toldja, didn’t want to stay another night longer than I had to,” drawled Harley. “Here, get down from there, babe,” he said firmly, holding up his arms.

“I can get down by myself,” pointed out Peter on a sigh, gripping the tea canister tightly and shifting.

“I know you can,” said Harley soothingly, letting a little alpha rumble into his voice. “Let me do it, anyway, ‘mega.”

Peter sighed and slipped into Harley’s arms, resting his head against the alpha’s chest for a moment, marveling at how Harley’s heartbeat was just the right rhythm to soothe. “Welcome home,” he said wryly. “Just what you needed, your ‘mega giving you a heart attack first thing.”

“Hey, no talking bad about the guy, he’s incredible, and worth every shot of adrenaline,” countered Harley hotly, clutching Peter to him tightly. “God, I missed you.”

Peter’s throat closed tightly as he scrubbed his cheek against the warmth of Harley’s t-shirt and the scent there. “Missed you so much, couldn’t _sleep_ , Alpha,” he said miserably.

“Couldn’t sleep? After six months of sleeping round the clock?” teased Harley.

“There’s so much to get ready,” Peter informed him.

“Awww, now, darlin’, don’t you worry. We’re as ready as we need to be, you and me,” said Harley with the confidence Peter loved. “‘s all we need, anyway, just you and me.”

Peter and Harley. Harley and Peter. “Yeah,” said Peter, heart lifting. “Yeah, that _is_ all we really need, huh?” He sniffed at Harley’s scent as surreptitiously as he could.

“Awww, now, did you miss daddy?” teased Harley, who of course caught the deeper breath. He always did.

“You’re not a daddy _yet_ ,” Peter informed him pertly, pulling back just a little, feeling his heart lift and his face shift from miserable-and-exhausted to teasing-the-love-of-his-life.

“Details,” said Harley loftily, releasing one hand to wave it in the air, the other hand rubbing over Peter’s back, crushing him into Harley. “C’mere, ‘mega, gimme some sugar, I’ll wear you out some, won’t need that tea to fall asleep when Alpha’s done.”

Peter’s body went supernova with need and want- suddenly flooded with a need to be chased, to be caught, to roll around in their bed, claimed. “Wear me out?” he asked breathlessly. “You’d have to catch me first, Harley,” he teased, wiggling out of Harley’s embrace with the grace that hadn’t left him, yet, and spinning to skirt the kitchen table and fly to the living room.

“Catchin’ you’s easy, lil’ bunny,” called Harley on a laugh, making Peter’s heart race by trying to head him off at the hallway, making Peter pivot and race in the other direction. “You _wanna_ be caught.”

“Do not,” laughed Peter, ducking a wild grab by Harley, the other man overbalancing and crashing into the wall. He backed away three skipping steps, before turning and shaking his butt at Harley. He yelped as Harley growled and stood in a fast crouch, racing to put furniture between them.

Tony knew how to plan a den- wide open spaces to chase through, lots of unnecessary furniture making it a labyrinth of couches and chairs and tables and sofas. And Harley always played fair- no jumping over anything, no tossing anything aside or shoving anything.

No, the name of the game was chase-me-catch-you, and Harley always played fair.

He also _always won_. That was so much of the delight in playing chase-me-catch-me with an Alpha, after all.

Peter yelped at a few more close calls, and then whimpered as strong arms wrapped around him with finality as Harley growled, “No more hoppin’ around, lil’ bunny. I caught you, fair and square.”

His accent did things to Peter’s spine that weren’t natural. Harley gave him a shake, just this side of rough, and grunted, “Mine.”

Peter’s lips curved into a smile as he tilted his neck to give access to Harley’s clever tongue and teeth and agreed happily, “Yours, Alpha.”

“See? You always do want to get caught,” growled Harley, lifting Peter and carting him through the short hall to their den.

Peter squirmed, mostly just for show, but also because he wanted _kissing_ , and they couldn’t kiss at this angle. “A-aalpha,” he whined, feeling his body surrender to the aftermath of the chase, going instinctively submissive and ripe with omega slickness.

“Oh, I’ll give you what you been achin’ for,” promised Harley. “Been thinking ‘bout you, home and denned up, waiting on me, lil’ bun.”

He pressed Peter down into the nest of pillows on the floor in the corner of their den, face down and presented. Peter wanted _kisses_ , so he keened, just a little, fighting the press of Harley’s hand on his shoulders. “Please, Alpha, want- want to-”

“Naw, lil’ bun, y’all present for me. We’ll get to that sweet stuff- I’m not missing anything- but first I want you wore out a bit,” commanded Harley, and the alpha tone went straight to Peter’s hindbrain, making him still and rock back, just a little, widen his knees to present a better target.

Harley lifted up the hem of his nightshirt and made a pained noise. “Goddamn, your body’s been _changin’_ on me, even in a week, bun. Y’r backside’s gone _juicy_ , them thighs thickening up, curvin’ up like a mama’s should. Damn, hon-bun, gotta have some, just a taste-” and then he bent, licking at Peter’s dripping hole and gnawing on the flesh of Peter’s ass, his fingers digging into Peter’s thighs to hold his mate in place.

Peter moaned, and felt his body release more, the praise and the physical stimulation driving his instincts mad. “So good, for you-” he panted.

“I won,” growled Harley, lifting himself up. There was the sound of clothes being shifted, buttons unfastened, zippers lowering, and then Harley’s length slid into Peter for the first time in a week, welcome and thick, filling him up. “Y’all know when I win, what I want, and it ain’t sass,” Harley reminded him breathlessly. 

No, Harley was pretty perfect for Peter, Peter considered, using his last brain cell to breathe, “Yours, so good- _yours_.”

“Tha’s right, lil’ honbun,” crooned Harley. “So y’all just give me that bunnyhump, now, that one I been achin’ for, this whole week.”

Peter nodded weakly and let his hips begin to snap, rocking back and forth on Harley’s length, the way a good omega would, when given alpha cock. 

“Ahh, fuck, princess,” said Harley, leaning down to nip at Peter’s shoulders and neck, “just like that, darlin’. Go on, sweet thing, sweet lil’ fuck, get what you need, lil’ bun.”

Peter’s mind hit that hazy fucked-out omega place quicker than usual, drool filling his mouth and spilling out the corner, eyes unable to focus, half-lidded. He moaned and whined as he fucked himself back, becoming more and more uncoordinated until Harley heaved himself back up and off of Peter’s back to growl, “Ahhh, but that ain’t what you need, after a week o’me being gone, is it, lil’ bun? Naw, _this-”_ and his hips snapped forward, suddenly, hitting that spot buried deep in Peter that only the alpha seemed able to reach, making Peter cry out in bliss, “- _this’s_ what you been missin’,” declared Harley, as he began to fuck deeper and faster, hitting that spot deep inside Peter’s channel that was _made_ for this moment, his Alpha claiming what was his.

Slowly, Peter became aware of his whimpering, moaning thrashing, of Harley’s deep, breathless chuckle, and gathered enough air to beg, “Please, Alpha, please.”

“No, now y’all wait,” chided Harley, making Peter tremble. “I been thinking about this all week, bun. Y’all can wait, while I get mine.”

Peter nodded, aware of tears slipping from his eyes as Harley’s hands gripped his hips tighter, shifting the angle of their hips so that he was able to dig deeper into Peter’s channel, hit the omega spot harder. Slowly, he was aware of Harley’s knot seating him inside further, sealing them together and pushing Harley just that little half-inch deeper as he rocked, now, rocked with just as much force. “Ahhh, fuck it,” growled Harley, dropping back again to perch just above Peter’s smaller form, his strong arms bracketing Peter’s body. “Y’r so tight, still, bunbun. How’re you so tight, ‘gainst my knot?”

Peter moaned, his forehead rubbing against the slightly scratchy embroidery of one of their fancy mating ceremony pillows. “All right,” chuckled Harley, kissing at Peter’s neck, licking across his shoulders a little frantically. “All right, I’ll give you what you need.” His mouth sealed for a second, on the sweet spot where Peter’s neck curved to kiss his right shoulder, and then his teeth pinched and pulled, crushing and bruising and- and-

“Ahh!” wailed Peter, as his inner walls began to tremble and shake, with the force of his orgasm, clutching Harley in a tight and shivering embrace from the inside.

“Fuck,” grunted Harley into the bondbite, rocking and rocking and rocking into Peter, his own release beginning, as always, with a thick spurt and then several smaller spurts. “Fuck, bun, y’always do this,” he groaned, licking and kissing and nipping at the swollen bond bite, “Best lil’ mama bun, ain’tcha? Ain’tcha, mine? Ain’tcha, sweet ommy bun?”

Peter couldn’t reply, gasping and shaking too hard, his eyes closed against the overwhelming sensations of the bond between them being renewed, his womb refilled with his alpha’s approval. “A-alpha,” he whimpered.

“Tha’s right,” crooned Harley, collapsing on top of him, just a little, so that Peter could feel his weight. “Tha’s right, bunbun, you’re mine, now. You’re mine, all mine. You missed me?”

Peter hiccuped and then nodded, bursting into overwhelmed tears. “Missed you,” he sobbed miserably. “Missed this.”

“Last trip, I swear it, Tony promised,” Harley crooned, snapping his hips to make Peter gasp and writhe on his knot. “He knows, yer too close now, need me every day, don’ you?”

“Yesss, Alpha,” begged Peter through his cries. “Please, every- every day.”

“I’ll do it, I’ll take such good care of you,” muttered Harley, licking frantically up and down Peter’s neck, nuzzling into the short hairs beside his ears, nipping at the sensitive flesh there. “Chase you down before breakfast, knot you ‘gain for lunch, let you lick yourself to sleep, ‘f tha’s what you need, mama.”

“‘m not a mama yet,” Peter gasped, frowning.

“Oh, bunny,” teased Harley, stretching to kiss Peter’s cheek. “Y’were a mama the minute your heat hit and you tossed me that teasing, sassy lil’ smirk, turned tail, and made me catch you. Knew then you’d be a mama before nightfall, and _I was right_ ,” he crowed triumphantly into Peter’s ear, wiggling his hips and making Peter moan. 

“Y’look fantastic, fattening up with my whelps,” he added. “Kinda mad at Tony, makin’ me miss the last week. Look at how many curves you’ve added!”

His hand slapped down on Peter’ flank, and then he pulled his weight off of Peter, lifting his torso upright to knead and prod at the additional pound or so of flesh that Peter had put on, to rub Peter’s slowly expanding stomach. The knot pulled and stretched at Peter’s rim in ways that made him moan, shifting back to stay close to Harley, chasing _Harley_ , now. “Gotta be five or six in there, hey?”

“Doc says three is usual, for a first litter,” gasped Peter, still trembling from the force of the bond. Bondmating always seemed to energize Harley to a frantic level, but it shattered Peter.

“Yeah, but you’re exceptional,” murmured Harley, sliding back down and tilting them on their sides, pillowing Peter’s head with his arm and rocking his hips in a comforting, steady rhythm, now. “My exceptional ‘megaman. My exceptional mamabun,” he whispered.

Peter’s eyes fluttered shut, his body flooding now with comfort and warmth as Harley threw a leg over his hips and wrapped a strong arm over Peter’s stomach, letting Peter suck on two of his fingers. “Best ‘mega,” declared Harley in a soft, possessive tone, nuzzling at Peter’s neck and hair, sniffing deeply. “Got time to be soft with ya, now. You just settle, go on, haze up a bit, ‘m right here. Nowhere else we gotta be. Settle, ‘mega.”

It wasn’t ever Peter that needed to be told to settle, thought Peter blearily. Harley always had enough energy for _three_ alphas, it seemed. Especially now, when Peter was fat and full and had to be careful, always aware of the new lives within him, kicking and squirming.

“Awww, now that’s gotta be my alpha son, kicking me like that,” chuckled Harley quietly, rubbing his elbow against Peter’s stomach.

Peter rolled his eyes and lapped at Harley’s fingers. Harley was convinced Peter had nothing but alpha boys and sweet omega girls in his tummy, but Peter very quietly hoped for one of each- it would be nice to have a beta in the first litter to help settle out all the emotions, smooth the way. A whole litter of betas would be too much to hope for, he realized, but still. It _would_ make life easier.

“Lucky to have whatever yer makin’ me,” rumbled Harley. “Best ‘mega, best honbun in the whole world.”

Peter sighed into the praise, relaxing the last of the tension, as Harley rocked his hips and released more thick cum into Peter. 

Keeping up with Harley had been an adventure, the past two years. Maybe Peter should start looking around for another omega for their pack. The alpha clearly had energy to spare, and soon Peter would be busy with the whelps.

 _Three_ , he thought at his swollen stomach, as Harley groaned and spurted again. _You better be three, not six._

They’d chosen not to know, which was maybe too traditional, but Harley came from old back country family and the approval of his alpha’s blood pack was a heady experience from bloodpackless Peter. 

Well. Not quite bloodpackless, Peter realized with a startle. The whelps in his womb kicked and wriggled, probably in response all of the endorphins of the chase and fuck. Peter had bloodpack, now, a whole bellyful of bloodpack. He scooted closer to Harley, who chuckled and held him tighter, fingers rubbing on Peter’s tongue playfully. 

“Good mama,” soothed Harley. “God, good mama ain’t even enough, bun. Yer already the _best_ mama in the whole world.”

Peter smiled, and knew Harley could feel it stretch his lips around Harley’s fingers, in his mouth. 

“Missed you,” he mumbled around the fingers.

“Missed you, too, lil’ bunny,” sighed Harley, and then they settled there.

Peter’d get his kisses in a little while, after the knot went down, he decided muzzily. Just- just a little while.

He sucked on Harley’s fingers and wiggled back on Harley’s knot, and sniffed his alpha’s scent permeating the air around him once more, just as it should, feeling all of the anxiety and worry of the past week drift away from him in slow waves. 

He hated when Harley had to go, but _man_ , did Peter love a happy homecoming.

**Author's Note:**

> Venomondenim's original prompt, which I think I didn't do justice to, but I was trying to reflect back how sweet and soft I've felt reading their recent Peter/Harley work: hmmmm, maybe like established relationship and they’re really in love but it’s really desperate? like they haven’t seen each other in like two weeks or something and when they reunite it’s fucking on
> 
> Here's the link to our server, if you want to come hang out and chat: [WriterBuddies](https://discord.gg/4KWWccK)


End file.
